My Little Fairy Tail
by ElleJuzou
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends are in her castle experimenting with some spells, when all of a sudden, a big portal appears and takes them to the Kingdom of Fiore. Weirdly enough, they landed in Magnolia, right in front of the Fairy Tail Guildhall. Set before the Cutie Re-Mark and Fairy Tail S1 Ep36.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal Potion

**(Happens before The Cutie Re-mark and Fairy Tail S1 Ep 36/37)**

 **Twilight Sparkle is in her castle with her friends experimenting with some spells, when all of a sudden, a big portal appears and takes them to the kingdom of Fiore. Strangely enough, they landed in Magnolia, right in the middle of the Fairy Tail guildhall.**

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _ **Potions Disaster**_

A shriek of excitement came from The Castle Of Friendship as Spike the baby dragon read Twilight Sparkle the latest letter from Princess Celestia. "I can't believe it Spike! I get to test one of Star Swirl's mysterious potion!" She cried jumping up and down the throne room with glee. "I have to tell my friends." Twilight zoomed out the balcony doors. She landed on the doorstep of Sugar Cube Corner and walked in normally.

"Hi Twilight. What can I get you?" asked Pinkie from behind the counter.

"Pinkie, I need you in the throne room, like, now."

"Sure, Ill be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, bye." The alicorn once again zoomed off.

Next stop, the Wonderbolt Academy. Twilight found Rainbow Dash watching the cadets race around the sky.

"Hey Twilight, what's up?" asked Rainbow.

"I need you in the throne room. Can you come?" she panted.

"Totally. Why?"

"I'll explain when we get there. Could you get Rarity for me please?"

"Sure thing. See you in a minute."

With all the ponies – and Spike – In the throne room, Twilight started explaining this exciting opportunity.

After the brief explanation, Twilight ushered them into her lab, where she had been re-concocting the special potion…

"Girls, I present to you… Star Swirls potion that can change your cutie mark! I call it… Spike, any ideas?"

"Why ever would you want to change your cutie mark? It's part of who you are." Said Rarity.

"It's only temporarily. He wanted to know what it would be like to know what ponies Cutie Marks would've been if certain things didn't happen. For example, what would our Cutie Marks be if Rainbow hadn't have done the Sonic Rainboom. So, he created this." Beamed the Princess.

"I wanna try! I've always wanted to know what my special talent is." called Spike.

"Oh. I don't think you should Spike. Go ahead if you want but, er, it might not work on, dragons." Fluttershy quietly said.

"I agree with ya. It might not work on a dragon. For all we know, you could turn into a terrifying monster."

"Oh. But just one sip won't hurt, right?" He whispered under his breath.

While Twilight was showing her best friends Starswirl's scroll, Spike leapt up onto the table. He grabbed the potion then jumped off the table. As he landed, he fell and dropped the potion. It shattered on the floor with a big crack. The purple liquid spilt everywhere!

"Spike! What have you done?!" shouted Twilight, turning around after she heard the crack.

The room started defying gravity. Objects started floating and the room became dark. A red snowflake shape opened up near the ceiling. It triggered strong wind flowing into it.

"Spike?"

"Twilight is this supposed to happen?" shouted Rainbow through struggles.

They were all clenching onto some object, but the wind was too strong and, in one final, big blow, their grip loosened and they flew into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2: Magnolia Girls?

The girls collapsed on a stone floor outside of a large wooden building. It was very grand, with a sign above huge wooden door saying Fairy Tail. Twilight – who was used to these situations – stood up on her legs?

She had tanned skin with a fringe and similar hair colours as her pony form, in it, she had a Cutie Mark hair clip. She was wearing a purple, knitted jumper on top of a pink shirt and a short, tartan, aqua skirt. On her hooves feet was a pair of purple school shoes as well as long black socks. She assisted her friends up onto their feet. (She giggled to herself because they were stumbling all over the place.) Applejack was the first pony person to get used to the new way of standing. She was wearing denim jeans, a white vest top and an orange tartan shirt. She had her long, yellow hair in her usual hairstyle – and of course her trademark brown hat and matching boots.

"Where the hay are we?" she asked.

"I dunno but I loo-hook awesome!" replied Spike. The girls immediately looked at the baby dragon to see that he wasn't a dragon, but a teenager! He had scruffy green hair, was wearing a purple hoodie along with jeans and a smug smile. As Spike usually walks on two feet, he was automatically used to his new form – just not his look. "Boy I look amazing!"

"Oh you do Spikey wikey!" said Rarity, "You look grown up and-woaaaah. What am I wearing? It's—it's—it's gorgeous!" Rarity had her long, purple hair in side parting; it looked like a twilight waterfall cascading down her pale neck. She wore a knee length, sleeveless dress that faded from white to purple. Also, she wore lilac tights and white high heels.

"Ooh Rarity. I love your necklace." Said Fluttershy pointing to a necklace around Rarity's neck. It had a diamond, just like her cutie mark.

"There is a similar one in your hair!" Pinkie pointed out. There was a diamond hair clip in Rarity's hair and a diamond ring around her finger.

"I like your dress Fluttershy." Said Spike. Fluttershy was wearing a short yellow dress, with short sleeves, decorated at the bottom with pink butterflies. It had an underskirt that was baby pink, and she has a fluffy yellow cardigan to go with it. Her hair was a long, baby pink and filled with felt daisies. On her ankles were pink ribbons tying sandals to her tiny feet. ¬¬ Rainbow stood confidently. "I got this!" She said and stomped around the street. Rainbow had her signature rainbow hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a white tank top with her Cutie Mark on it. Covering her arms was a sky-blue sports jacket. On her legs was a pair of baggy, navy blue shorts, striped on the sides with rainbow. Her trainers were white and navy, with knee-length rainbow socks. She wobbled and wobbled until she fell onto a young boy with spiky, pink hair.

"Ahh. Sorry." Cried Rainbow attempting to get back up again.

"Hey, it's alright." Giggled the boy, holding out his hand for her. Rainbow let him help her up but immediately fell over. The boy had a black jacket on with white, baggy jeans. Rainbow couldn't help noticing his huge arms and six-pack.

"You girls look like you need a little help. What's the problem?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, well, I know this seems hard to believe but we're from another world and we have no idea where we are." explained Twilight, helping Pinkie.

"That seems totally believable! Wait here and I'll go get someone who might be able to get you home." And with that, the happy boy walked into the grand building.

"He seems nice." Said Pinkie – who was in a sleeveless pink dress with balloons at the bottom. As well as this she wore a blue cardigan and leggings and pink slip-on shoes. The boy reappeared a few minutes later with a girl. The girl had dark blue hair held up by a yellow hairband.

"Hi! I'm Levy, this is Natsu, it's nice to meet you girls." The girl knelt down to assist Fluttershy.

"Hello Levy, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends; Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and this is my pet dragon Spike."

Natsu scoffed. "He doesn't look much like a dragon to me." Levy hit his leg signalling him to shut up.

"So, tell me what happened. How did you get here?" she asked through a concerned face.

"Well, there is this wizard called Star Swirl the Bearded and Princess Celestia – who is the ruler of Equestria – asked me to finish one of his spells. I obviously said yes and when I was showing the spell to my friends, Spike dropped the potion on the floor and it made a portal and sucked us into this world. I'm sorry. That might sound complicated."

Natsu had his mouth open so wide, you could fit a cow in it, while Levy's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"I know! Why don't you come in and we'll see if anyone knows how to get you home." Cried Levy.

The ponies smiled and tried to stand up. Rainbow, being as over-confident as usual, tried running to the door. Instead she ran at high speeds down the street with no control whatsoever!

"Ok, change of plan… let's test your magic!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Fairy Tail Welcome

**_Hi. Sorry it's been a long time. I've been struggling to find a good storyline. But, a bit of writers block won't stop the story from continuing, so here is My Little Fairy Tail Chapter 4!_**

The girls were carefully flown one by one to a nearby training field by Happy, who was very unhappy to transport them. After Fluttershy, the final girl to land, touched down, Levy clapped her hands together, her brown eyes sparkling brightly. "Listen up!" she suddenly sounded serious, very uncharacteristic of her, this clearly meant this magic business must be important. "You have to be 100% honest with me and Natsu about how you feel. If you don't and you end up discovering you have magic in the middle of town, the results could be very serious. We're lucky nothing bad happened with - erm... Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow nodded in conformation. Levy is a kind girl but you clearly don't want to get on her bad side. As well as that, magic in this world must work differently than in Equestria, after all, Rainbow has never had super speed. "Twilight,you're first up." She gestured for Twilight to walk up to her. "What magic do you have in Equestria?"

"Er...we don't have specific magic, we can do all sorts. I'm an alicorn, so I have wings and a horn." Twilight was finding it hard to explain their magic in simple terms.

"Interesting...try...jumping or waving your arms around." Levy started scribbling things down on a clipboard. Twilight did as instructed. This eventually found Twilight's magic, and everyone else's. The painstaking process took all day and just before the sun disappeared under the cloud of crimson and ruby, the group started walking down the hill into the town to grab something to eat.

Fluttershy stood nervously outside the huge doors of the Fairy Tail guildhall. Rarity had her arm around Fluttershy's neck to comfort her. "It'll be fine darling." She said. The group were outside the guildhall with Natsu while Levy was inside checking that they were allowed to join the guild. Natsu was chatting and joking with Rainbow Dash and every now and then, there was a sudden, loud laugh from the pair - much to Twilight's annoyment. After a while, Levy appeared. "Good news! You're all in!" She gleamed. The girls started cheering and celebrating with relief. "Now, Natsu if you would." Natsu strolled over to the doors, giggling with anticipation. "You're about to get a true Fairy Tail welcome!" she shouted and Natsu opened the doors dramatically. Immediately, there was a loud cheer and inside they were greeted to a large group of...interesting characters shouting in welcome in a dark, woody, restaurant-style room. They were throwing party poppers and confetti and alcohol - except for this one girl who was trying to stop 2 large men from taking a big barrel of alcohol. The whole scene was bizarre. Pinkie was automatically drawn to the 'party' and joined in the cheering and confetti throwing - with Spike joining in a bit later. The other 5 stood speechless. Natsu pounced from a long table and breathed fire (?) across the room. A blue-haired girl sent shots of water to stop the flames burning the hall down. Levy - who was celebrating with some boys - saw the girls looking a bit uncomfortable and started shouting for everyone to calm down. It took a while but eventually everyone settled down and sat at a long table. Levy then said "Please welcome 6 new members to the guild - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Rarity and Spike." The guild cheered again. A small, old man in an orange suit came up to them and beckoned for them to follow.

He led them away into a small room with 2 mint sofas and a mint armchair. Between them was a mint rug and a spruce coffee table. The room was lit with a crystal chandelier that made the room bright and welcoming. The girls sat on the sofas, the man sat on the armchair and Levy, Natsu and Spike sat on the floor opposite the armchair. The man cleared his throat before beginning.

"Hello girls, welcome to Fairy Tail." His voice was cracked but warming. "I am Master Makarov. Nice to meet you. I hear you are from a different world. That's very exciting. But, before we get into it, we must discuss 2 things;" His voice turned serious, "Do you _want_ to be in the guild?"

"You mean we have a choice?" Rainbow said plainly. She got a small hit on the leg by Twilight.

"Rainbow, do you want to be here?" Applejack said. "I mean, we're in a strange and new world, we might be better off here. For safety's sake." Rainbow thought for a bit.

"AJ has a point." Fluttershy whispered.

"Yeah. I guess." Rainbow sighed.

"We want to be here Master." Twilight said confidently. Makarov nodded in agreement.

"Very well." He sighed before saying in the usual happy voice. "So what kind of magic do you guys have?" This made Levy stand up.

"They don't know yet." She walked over to Master Makarov and cleared her throat. "Twilight, you have Letter Magic. Solid Script to be precise. I have this magic as well. It means you can make words come to life. For example...a pillow. Think it and say Solid Script Pillow."

Twilight followed and a white pillow appeared in her hand. The girls gasped and giggled.

"You can do that with anything. Rainbow you have High Speed and Rainbow Fire. Each colour fire has different properties for example, blue fire is cold, yellow gives off a bad smell. Try saying Blue Fire."

Rainbow stood up and dramatically said "Blue Fire!" And as the spell suggested, a blue flame lit midair in front of Rainbow Dash and made the room cold. "Cool." She said. And the flame disappeared.

"Pinkie Pie, you have telekinesis and teleportation." Pinkie squealed. "Pretty self-explanatory." She turned to Applejack. "You have Plant Magic. That means you can grow any plant to help you but it needs things like seeds called 'Live-Coal Containers' in order to grow. You also have a bunch of plant-related spells to help you out. Say...never mind. It's better done outside." She looked at Rarity - who straightened up and moved some purple hair. "Rarity, you have a magic called Requip. It allows you to store things like weapons and clothes in a pocket universe and can get changed in seconds without getting naked. Pretty good I'd say. Fluttershy." Fluttershy gulped silently. "You have Aera, which is you're able to have a pair of wings for a period of time. And finally, Spike you have magic the same as Natsu - Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. You have a variety of spells to do with fire. You probably have the best magic out of everyone." Spikes mouth curled up quickly like a cobra pouncing on it's prey. He was beaming so wide his mouth was almost touching his eyes.

When the meeting was over, quite a lot of people had gone home. It was quite late, the moon was nearly directly above the guildhall, so Levy invited the girls to her house for the night. The house was by the river - which flowed through the centre of the town - and looked quite old, but on the inside it was like a library. Books were scattered all over the place. The whole house was decorated in cosy furniture, which made it feel welcoming and safe. Her bedroom was the only place that didn't have books on the floor. It had a red carpet floor and white walls. A single bed hugged the far corner, leaving a large space in the middle. A desk and wardrobe lined 2 of the walls and a huge bookshelf overflowing with books on the 3rd. It was like Snow White's bedroom. Levy pulled out a handful of rolled up sleeping bags. When she saw their confused expressions she said "I have friends" before laying them out.

Twilight lay in her pink sleeping bag wondering how she will get back to Equestria but also, what adventures will they have tomorrow?


End file.
